NejiGaara: Good Morning Sunshine Sidestory
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Let's see what's going on with Neji and Gaara when they aren't with Naruto and Sasuke! Sidestory to Good Morning Sunshine!


_God, I'm so dumb. This is gonna be a side story for Good Morning Sunshine that goes into more detail about Gaara and Neji's relationship._

_There's a lot of OOC and stuff. Oh, and this is before Gaara went to live with Neji, and Neji was spending the night at Gaara's house~_

**. . .**

Gaara's red hair was splayed across the black pillow underneath his head, soft snores escaping him as he slept as peacefully as I've ever seen. Not that I stay up to watch him sleep, but still. I like it much better when he's not trying to act cold to everyone else. I gently brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes and rubbed his cheek, sighing softly.

"Mmn... Neji..." His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked up at me, letting a small smile grace his pale pink lips. "What time is it?" He moved over, favoring my lap instead of his pillow.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw it said it was around 7. "Around seven in the morning. You're up early." I sighed as he pouted and tucked his head under my shirt, trying to fall back asleep. "You can't sleep there, you know." I tugged at his arm, trying to pull him out of my shirt.

"I can do whatever I want." He grumbled, not putting up much of a fight as I pulled him out and set him on my lap. "I hate you..." He sighed against my neck, curling up on my chest and falling back to sleep. His nose twitched as he frowned and moved as close as he could.

See, this isn't the Gaara that everyone else knows. This is the Gaara that he only lets me see. This is the Gaara that showed proper emotion and was a real human being. He was cute and he laughed and he did cuddly things like this and he kissed me and he cooked and he acted like an idiot. He was _human_. And I love every little bit of him.

A sudden sound outside made my head snap up and I covered Gaara's ears with my hands. What in God's name is going on out there? If they don't quiet down Gaara's going to wake up and he'll be _pissed_. I strained my ears to hear what was causing such noise so early in the morning.

"Sasuke loves me, forehead!" Came an obnoxious shout from right outside the window. Oh no, those two again? It seems the fact that him and Naruto are dating hasn't sunk in yet. Pathetic.

"No he doesn't, he loves me! Now go be ugly somewhere else, Ino pig!" There was some shuffling and a loud thud before more yelling was heard. Their voices were mixed up, but I could make out that they were throwing insults at each other like usually.

"Guys, Sasuke's with Naruto-kun..." A small, quiet voice I automatically recognized as Hinata's joined in the other two, which were progressively getting louder and at this point I was hoping Gaara would wake up and go rip their mouths off.

"Stay out of this, Hinata! I'm surprised you're not heartbroken because that blond idiot picked him over you!" Sakura screamed. I felt Gaara stirring in my arms and looked down to see his eyes opening slowly.

"What the hell is all the noise?" He growled, sitting up in my lap and glaring at the window as best he could when he was so tired. "Are those two fighting again? So early in the morning?" He rubbed at his eyes and stood. He was only dressed in some black boxers and one of my dark blue shirts that he found and ultimately claimed as his. "I am so sick of having to listen to them." And with that, he stomped out of the house.

Frowning, I followed after him to make sure he didn't murder anyone. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he moved to go stand in front of the girls. To anyone else it just looked like he was upset, but I could see the small pout on his lips from being woken up so early. Adorable.

"Hey, I don't know who you two think you are but you can't just argue wherever you please! It's early and now I'm in a bad mood!" He stopped right in front of them and crossed his arms, not looking as intimidating as he would if he were wearing his normal clothes.

The girls stopped fighting and looked up at Gaara, stifling their laughter when they saw what he was wearing. "Oh, uh, sorry Gaara. We didn't realize you lived here." Sakura said, standing up and brushing herself off. It seemed like she had gotten over Gaara's current state of dress, but Ino hadn't.

A loud laugh came from the spot on the ground where Ino was laying. "What are you wearing?" She laughed more and held her stomach, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.

Gaara looked down at himself before looking back at Ino with those eyes he always used when he was beyond pissed. "You... Don't laugh at me!" I ran and stood in front of him, grabbing him around the waist as he tried to jump at her.

"Gaara, enough." He kept squirming and shouting profanities at Ino. I turned to look at the girls and sighed a bit. "If you would mind not waking him up so early." I glared at them and tightened my grip on him. They looked at the two of us with shocked looks on their faces. I don't know why, it was no secret that me and Gaara were dating...

Hinata was standing off to the side, playing with her fingers shyly. I walked over to her with Gaara still trying to break free from me. "Make sure they don't come here again, all right? Now I have to deal with this." I bounced him a bit on my shoulder.

She nodded a bit and smiled, which I took as invitation enough to leave to try and relax him. I started walking back inside and the last thing Gaara screamed at them was, "Just deal with the fact that Sasuke gets screwed by another man!" Before I shut the door and carried him back to the bedroom.

"You shouldn't just lunge at people like that." I sighed, setting him back down on the bed before sitting across from him. "I know they irritate you but you should learn to control your anger, Gaara."

He huffed a bit and fell on his back, stretching his legs across my lap. "Sorry." He murmured, hugging my pillow tightly. "I just don't like the obnoxious noises."

I chuckled a bit and pet his thigh. "Yeah, I know. I promise I won't let them near here again." Gaara always hated loud noises. He said they made his head hurt and they sparked that temper of his. I think that's why he had always taken a fancy to me, since I hardly ever spoke too loud and I didn't mind not speaking at all if that's what he wanted. That's how our relationship works. We respect each other's space, but we're still close enough as lovers to have a healthy relationship. It's like we were made for each other. I know that sounds cheesy, but I really think that.

"Thank you..." He purred a bit as I kept petting him, drawing small circles on the inside of his thigh while my other hand rubbed the other side. "Hey, Neji...?" He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at me, mint green eyes meeting milky white ones.

"Hmm?" I didn't stop what I was doing as I waiting for him to say what he wanted to.

"I... You know... Love you." He looked to the side and blushed a bit, using one hand to cover it up. I stared at him for a moment in shock. This was the first time he had ever said that he loved me and... Wow. I chuckled a bit, trying to cover it up in vain. It wasn't long until I was laughing and hugging his thigh against my stomach. He stared at me with wide, embarrassed eyes. "W-What? What's so funny?"

I shook my head, trying to calm down before moving to hover over him and plant a soft kiss on those same pale pink lips from this morning. "Nothing, I just love hearing you say that..." I kissed him again, a little bit more passionately.

A few minutes later we were making out, the hand that was petting his thigh now had two wet fingers inside his entrance, stretching him and pressing against his prostate teasingly. "N-Neji..." He panted softly and clutched my shoulders, arching his back and screaming out as I teased his sweet spot again. I bent down and licked his ear, nibbling on the lobe a bit.

"Hey Gaara...?" I pulled my fingers out, knowing he didn't need the third finger right now, and pressed my throbbing erection against his semi-stretched hole and rubbing up and down in a teasing manner. He whined and sent me a desperate, curious look, waiting for me to go on. "I love you too..."

And with that, I thrusted into him, savoring the tightness enclosing around me and the scream of pain and pleasure that came from him sweet mouth. The thick, morning air was filled with the sounds of moans and panting, sweet words of nothing being tossed out and Gaara's pleads for more ringing throughout the small room.

**. . .**

_That was fun to write. I'm too lazy to write a normal lemon, so enjoy that for now. Hopefully I'll update my multi-chapter things soon... Just enjoy this for now._

_NejixGaara FTW._


End file.
